


Peggy Carter and the curious case of getting caught by Angie Martinelli

by twijfelaar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Peggy knows, Angie Martinelli is a woman who has not enjoyed any military training, nor is she a spy, nor is she a nosy person. So why does this keep happening? Why does Angie keep running into her, in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Carter and the curious case of getting caught by Angie Martinelli

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also a fic I already have on tumblr. I got some more on there that I might move here from time to time.

Getting into the Griffith after 10 was not as difficult as Mrs. fry would have everyone believe, except for one thing.

“You know, one of these days you are gonna get caught by Mrs. fry, and you will be kicked out English.”

As far as Peggy knows, Angie Martinelli is a woman who has not enjoyed any military training, nor is she a spy, nor is she a nosy person. So why does this keep happening? Really? Peggy has smuggled Jewish families out of occupied Paris, she has been beyond battle lines with none the wiser, for god’s sake she stole a jet and helped Captain America behind enemy lines, only to be discovered the next day because she told the general. Why does Angie keep running into her, in the dead of night.

“One day you will have to tell me how you keep running late at the phone company, seriously English if they are working you so hard you can’t even make the curfew they O my god what happened to your face?”

And before Peggy can say anything Angie is directly in front of her looking worried and attempting to touch the huge bruise on the side of her face.

“Please don’t touch it.”

Angie’s hands freeze and Peggy sighs in relieve, what is it with people wanting to touch bruises.

“Are you okay?”

And suddenly Peggy is reminded that she is not exactly on the battle field anymore, people here do not laugh about the fact that someone punched you in the face because you got careless, they do not tell you to suck it up and to put some ice on it because your next mission is in 2 days and you can’t show up looking like that. No apparently they get teary eyed and worried and Peggy has had a long day, is in no mood to fight or make anyone worry so she grins and says in the most cheerful voice she can muster at this time.

“You should have seen the other guy.”

Angie should never see the other guy, because the other guy is dead and probably blown to bits but those are details only she and Jarvis need to know.

Angie doesn’t seem to appreciate her attempt at humor and frowns, she has taken a step back grabs Peggy’s hand.

“I have some ice in my fridge you can use.”

And promptly pulls her into her own room. Peggy tries to say no, but the look in Angie’s eyes tells her she shouldn’t even think about not co operating. Peggy remembers that she is in fact an spy, a good one, and that she has withstand the glare of Nazi’s and others who would do her harm. She really should be able to tell Angie no, and get into her own room.

The fact that Angie is pushing her onto her bed and walking towards the mini fridge in her room however tells another story. Or maybe not, Peggy is quite sure she would have been able to say no to Angie. If she actually wanted to, which she doesn’t. It has been slowly creeping up on her but she likes Angie. Likes that she cares enough to ask about her day, cares enough to get mad when Peggy is a bloody fool, for brushing her off or as the situation right now, for getting hurt.

Angie is standing in front her, one hand on her hip the other stretched before her, holding a sack of ice.

“Thank you.”

Peggy holds the ice against her temple, flinching because of the cold and the pain and then slowly relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding. Angie seems to be relieved as well because her shoulders are a bit more relaxed and a smile is on her face. She sits next to Peggy on the bed and puts her hand on Peggy’s leg.

“I worry about you English. You come home late and when you do you are exhausted, sporting a limb or having a black eye. I just want you to know my brothers tell me I have a really nice right hook and I wouldn’t mind using it if anyone is bothering you.”

Peggy smiles, because what else can she do? Tell Angie the right hook isn’t needed because the guy that hurt her had his neck broken (by her) and was blown to bits. Tell her that in fact yes she could use someone with a mean right hook to take down a organization set on world domination? As much as she cares about Angie, and badly wants to tell her the truth she simple can’t. So she does what she has been trained to do. She lies and deflects.

“I will let you know if I am in need of help. I didn’t know you had brothers?”

So maybe she was hit in the head pretty hard because that was not the smoothest way to deflect from the fact that Angie Martinelli was willing to beat up a guy for her. The look on Angie’s face shows Peggy she knows she changed the subject on purpose but she doesn’t ask any further.

“Yeah I have 3, we used to fight all the time. Most of the time it ended with all of us sitting around the kitchen table with ice against our bruises and mom screaming at us to behave.”

Looking at Angie’s face it seems like a fond memory. There is a smile on her lips, and she looks peaceful.

“What about you? Any siblings? Did you get in many fights when you were younger?”

Peggy laughs, getting in fights when she was younger? No Peggy was the perfect little lady her parents could have asked for, send to a private all girl boarding school the moment she was old enough to leave.

“O no, no siblings. No fighting either. I was shipped off to boarding school the moment I was old enough. I was the perfect lady. I have no idea where it all went wrong.”

Angie laughs now too she slides her palm over Peggy’s leg. So maybe Peggy does know where it all went wrong, being at an all girls boarding school during your teenage years tend to give you some insight in what is possible in the world. Peggy used to have a friend, Elizabeth, whom she expanded her horizon’s with. It was nice and fun while it lasted but Elizabeth was now happily married to a boy chosen by her parents and probably having perfect babies. While Peggy was; trying to proof that her friend was not a traitor; killing people, because if she didn’t they would kill her and getting hit in the head. Funny world.

“It sounds lonely.”

Peggy was  is staring at the hand on her leg, very hard trying to banish the memories she had with Elizabeth.

“Hmm sorry what?”

Angie has still not moved her hand from her leg but is looking at her.

“Being send away from your parents. Didn’t you miss them?”

She never missed her parents, not because she didn’t love them but because whenever she was home they weren’t her parents. They were lord and lady Carter. They didn’t do hugs and kisses, they didn’t sit at the kitchen table to tell her to behave. No Peggy is sure her parents love her, even though they absolutely do not agree with the choices she made during and after the war, but they didn’t have a loving relationship. Peggy used to believe that she was simple created to continue the Carter bloodline. Her parents never corrected her when she would scream it in their faces during fights.

“No not really, I am sure my parents love me, but we never had a real loving relationship. I did have a very nice maid that I missed terrible the first weeks I was at boarding school. I made quite a lot of friends, some teachers were nicer than others. I was not lonely.”

Angie squeezes her leg reassuringly and smiles at her.

“I am glad.”

That smile, the hand on her leg, Peggy can try as hard as she wants but Elizabeth does pop up in her mind. Elizabeth who taught her how to smoke (she gave up that habit.) who taught her how to act like nothing bothered her, taught her how to kiss, how wonderful it could feel to have another woman beneath you and making her moan. Peggy knows she is turning red. She knows she really should leave, before she does something stupid like looking into Angie’s worried eyes.

“You should come with me on Sunday. The whole family gathers at my grandma’s place and we eat and laugh. I bet my mom would love you, you being a lady and proper and all.”

Peggy laughs nervously and is balling her hand into a fist, digging her nails into the palm of her hand.

“Proper? While I am sporting a nice bruise on my face?”

Also while she is thinking about the noises Angie would make if she would take a chance and kiss her right here and now? No Peggy is anything but proper, and she really should leave. It is very late and she does need to get to work in the morning, and so does Angie. Really it would be better for both of them if she would just leave, right now. So she stands up, Angie’s hands falls from her leg and Peggy immediately misses it.

“Well we both have to work tomorrow and it is quite late. I am sure you would like to sleep. I am sorry for bothering you tonight, thank you for taking care of me and the ice, but I really should be going.”

She walks to the sink and puts the ice in there, she clenches her fists one more time, turns around, plasters a tired smile on her face and walks towards Angie’s door. She is almost there when she hears Angie stand up as well.

“Peggy wait!”

Did that sound a bit breathy? Peggy is sure she is imagining things right now but that did sound a bit breathy. So she turns around and sees Angie walking towards her. Is there an extra sway in her hips? And why is that girl not wearing the bathrobe she was wearing while they were on the bed. Why is the girl suddenly standing so close. And then Angie grabs her hands, and Peggy is sure she is going to ask her to be careful please and she can almost force her breathing pattern to be normal again. But that does not happen, Angie let’s go of her hands, moves them to her head and forcefully pulls Peggy into a kiss.

Peggy is trapped in the best way possible, Angie pushes her against the door and Peggy lets her. She can feel Angie hesitating for a moment and then Peggy kisses back, let’s her hands move to Angie’s back and pulls Angie closer.  Peggy missed the feel of a woman against her, missed the kisses, missed the smell, she simple missed women.

They break apart and Angie looks bewildered by what just happens and Peggy hopes with every bone in her body that this was not a mistake.

“Are you okay?”

Now it is time for Peggy to look worried because if she in any way crossed some boundaries she needs to make it right. She needs Angie in her life, be it a friend or more.

“uh, yeah. I am fine, wow that was very”

“Weird?”

“No, not weird definitely not weird. Do it again.”

And well who is Peggy to turn down an invitation like that. She grins and pushes herself from the door, still with her arms around Angie, let’s them drop lower and lifts her up, forcing Angie to wrap her legs around Peggy’s waist. Angie laughs and it is the most wonderful sound she has heard this evening.

“Let me demonstrate what that all girl boarding school taught me.”


End file.
